The present invention relates to a device for remotely controlling a vehicle rearview mirror.
It is known to use rearview mirrors in which the remotely controlled mirror is movably mounted in its casing, together with the pivoting and control means, by an electric motor or hand-operated control.
These rearview mirrors, however, have not been entirely satisfactory in providing internal protection against dust or inclement weather conditions.